Argonian Spankfest VI Part I - Argonian Theif Gets Involved! - Skyrim
by GarrusIsABadass
Summary: Jaree-Ra's 6th Day of being in an awkward situation with a couple of Argonian guys just gets worse, but better for Dovakhiin, THIS STORY Contains Gay Male-on-Male content... Male Argonians, so yeah heads up. This is a part I of a part two or three, so this isn't the full story as it's a long story, so it does cut off randomly, but still, enjoy :) More stuff coming. Skyrim time!


Echoing Slaps were heard as Jaree-Ra was getting his nice booty spanked while tied to the beam, all while he was stood up making it look like he was showing his naked body and booty to the argonian crowd, stood up casually but so embarrassed as the argonian guys had him their tied up and embarrassed, naked for VI days, each slap hurt and made Jaree-Ra uncomfortable, every bounce and jiggle made him more embarassed.

Then he heard Dovakhiin entering the cave, anticipating what he has in store for him, would he have him shake his ass on the floor while doing push-ups? Would be use ice magic to tickle his feet with freezing cold fingers, or would he just take him over his knee and give him a good old fashioned spanking? Knowing Dovakhiin who knows what kind of crazy ideas has for him.

As Veezara rubbed his hand on Jaree-Ra's ass, Jaree-Ra couldn't care the humiliation, having his clothes off as naked as he isn't even comfortable to get in private, the feeling of his naked body being around all those argonian guys, he was blushing, he was humiliated every minute of it, he'd been naked in front of all these Argonian guys for VI days, and from then he's felt embarrassed and wanted to cover himself, and wanted to stop the Argonian guys seeing his delicious body.

Jaree-Ra could hear another Argonian voice entering the cave, "Oh God" He thought as he assumed it was another Argonian guy coming to indulge Jaree-Ra's sexy body, but even though Jaree-Ra is mistaken, that's not so far from the truth.

Dovakhiin came in, entering the cave excited.

"It looks like we got Jaree-Ra a new play-mate."

All the other Argonian guys looked with excitement, as they saw another Argonian, which looked to be an enemy of Dovakhiin, it was an Argonian thief! The Thief had tried to rob Dovakhiin of everything he had on him.

"Hey what are you doing, let me go!" The Thief hissed.

"Ah no, we want to play with your new play-mate." Dovakhiin said in a sexy Argonian voice.

Jaree-Ra looked over as he saw another Argonian guy, Beem-Ja, that tried to betray Dovakhiin, was being dragged up to the beam where Jaree-Ra was placed, Jaree-Ra knew there was gonna be something humiliating in store for him, he had no idea what kind of things he could be doing with Beem-Ja and him.

Jaree-Ra's arms were tied to the beam, his nice muscular arms held up in place, his feet touching the cold surface has been tickled, his nice big bootylicious ass had been spanked too many times to count, all while tied naked with his perfectly shaped argonian body tied up to the wooden beam, he was dreading what Dovakhiin was planning to do with Beem-Ja involving him, he knew it was gonna be humiliating and embarrassing.

Dovakhiin then used one of his spells on Beem-Ja to hold him up in the air,

"What are you doing? Put me down."

Beem-Ja said.

"Where would the fun in that?"

Dovakhiin said

Dovakhiin had The Thief held up in air with his arms held to his sides, his legs tight together, floating in the air unable to move.

"Put me down at once!"

The Argonian thief hissed.

Dovakhiin then started admiring the Argonian Thief's body as he was held up in the air, Dovakhiin walked around him, while Dovakhiin was behind him the Argonian Thief could hear Dovakhiin behind him, as he slowly walked around his body, Dovakhiin slowly moved his hand up the Argonian's leg, then he ran his hand up the back of the Argonian's leg, up to his ass cheek, which he groped in his hand, fitting it under the flap in his armor, we felt the squeeze of the nicely shaped ass, cupping it in his hand, Dovakhiin then swiftly walked to the front of him, he then gently moved his hand around his body, briefly touching his ass to his stomach with the tip of his finger, as he moved his hand into a groping position on his stomach, he then ran his hand up the Argonian's stomach and slided it onto his chest abs, squeezing them and fondling them, he took a moment to get a good feel of the Argonian Thief's firm abs, bouncing them up and down and squeezing them in his hands, the Argonian blushed furiously in embarrassment.

Dovakhiin moved around to the Argonian, he moved his hand up to the top of his elven armor to grab what keeps his armor on, and started undoing it.

"Whatever you think it is you're doing I'm warning you it's not in your best interest do it."

The Argonian Thief said in his masculine Argonian voice

Dovakhiin just ignored the nice voice and continued pulling off the theifs armor.

The Thief wad noticing all the Argonian eyes on him, waiting to see him without clothes on in his full prime.

His torso armor had just slided off, exposing his chest and back, showing off his nice abs he'd gotten from all his time exploring around stealing.

"Stop!" The Argonian Thief barked.

Dovakhiin rubbed his hand down the Argonian Thief's back, feeling his tons and curves of his muscle.

The Argonian Thief moved his head to the side, with his eyes closed tight, grinding his teeth, Dovakhiin's hand then slipped down to the Argonian Thief's grip for his kilt, the Argonian Thief could hear and feel it being unclipped, "Stop, at once!"

The Argonian Thief pleaded.

"But we need you to look just like your playmate" Dovakhiin said cruely.

Jaree-Ra was tied up, hearing the Argonian theif being stripped naked, Jaree-Ra dreaded what they were gonna do with the Argonian Thief and him, Jaree-Ra was anticipating.

Suddenly the Argonian Thief's kilt just slided off all smooth, the Argonian Thief's face went red with embarrassment, as he heard his kilt just land on the ground, now being in just his underwear, knew he was gonna be in nothing soon.

"You want some coin? I've got lots of gold and riches." The Argonian Thief said.

"We want your riches." Derkeethus said to the Argonian Thief as he was held up in the air.

The Argonian Thief anticipated as he could feel Dovakhiin behind him sliding his fingers into his underwear, the Argonian Thief started to feel nervous of the Argonian guys taking off the only thing covering his cock, which started to become hard, and his ass which was barely being covered anyway.

Then gently Dovakhiin stretched the underwear out of the Argonian's body, and just let it slide down his legs, the Argonian Thief face went redder than a deadric heart, as he was floating in the air, naked, with his underwear just gripped pulling in legs.

"Let me down at once!" The Argonian Thief said in embarrassment.

Dovakhiin slapped the Argonian on the ass at full force, "AH!"

The Argonian Thief yelled with pain as his nicely shaped ass jiggled into position.

The Argonian Thief was blushing even more, being naked in front of all the Argonians while having his nicely shaped butt spanked.

"Woah it jiggles so nicely, you and Jaree-Ra's ass will make a perfect couple." Dovakhiin said sensually.

The Argonian Thief blushed heavily at Dovakhiin's comments, everyone in the room looking at his body.

Dovakhiin started slapping the Argonian's ass repeatedly, making the Argonian uncomfortable, "Owe, eh, ah, Stop!"

The Theif said as Dovakhiin kept slapping that glorious behind. The Theif was blushing even more, seeing all of the Argonian's other Argonian's around him watching his ass wiggle.

The Thief started to get hard, he could feel each slap stimulating his dick and making it wetter.

"Stop, I'm at my limit." The Argonian Thief pleaded.

Madesi moved up to the Argonian Thief and started flicking his half erect penis up in the air.

All the Argonian eyes were on the dick of the Argonian's theif, being flicked up, as Dovakhiin was watching his booty jiggle after every spank he gave it, the Argonian Thief's face was blushing redder than it ever has before, being naked in front of all the Argonians while having his ass spanked.

They then said to the Argonian Thief while he was blushing, "We're gonna let you relax with Jaree-Ra now"

"What do you mean relax with Jaree-Ra!?"

The Theif said.

"Well let's just say you'll have a face-full, Heheheh." Dovakhiin said with excitement, suddenly, they brought the blushing Argonian guy down, all of the other Argonian guys grabbed him, he was blushing as they were all admiring his naked body.

Then they moved him over to Jaree-Ra, who was still tied to the beam, they them placed him on his needs pointing the Argonian Thief's face at Jaree-Ra's nice ass, they got some bounds and wrapped it around his head, "What the hell are you doing?!" The Argonian barked.

"C'mon Marsh Friend, I would have to love my face smothered by Jaree-Ra's big buns!"

Derkeethus said.

Suddenly they started trying to push the Argonian's face into Jaree-Ra's booty, Jaree-Ra was trying to move his hips away but would just push closer into the beam.

"Stop!" The Argonian barked, as they started pushing his face closer into the view.

The bounds got tighter as the Argonian's face got closer to Jaree-Ra's glorious booty.

Then suddenly, the Argonian's face was fully place in between Jaree-Ra's jiggling big cheeks.

The Argonian Thief tried to move his face back, but the binds were impossible to move, the Argonian was just faced with Jaree-Ra's jiggling scalie ass cheeks rubbing and sliding across his scalie face.

"Let me out!" The Argonian said with his face in Jaree-Ra's ass

Jaree-Ra lowered his head in embarrassment as he had a pretty Argonian's face smothered in his booty cheeks.

The Argonian Thief's arms were tied around Jaree-Ra's legs, then around the wooden beam, with the leather strap around his head pushing his head tight in between Jaree-Ra's butt, smothering his face with his juicy ass.

He could feel the weight of Jaree-Ra's booty on his face, his arms and body cuddled up to his legs, every inch of Jaree-Ra's junk in trunk jiggling and rubbing his face, Jaree-Ra grinded his teeth, and lowered his head in shame with red across his face, having the Argonian Thief's face looking right at Jaree-Ra's ass with it covering him.

Jaree-Ra started to feel simulated by it, the excitement of it made him become hard, as Jaree-Ra's cock stuck up straight as ever.

The Argonian Thief started to blush hard as he was kneeled down naked with Jaree-Ra's jiggling big booty in his face, the Argonian Thief could feel his cock get harder too, the feeling of Jaree-Ra's nicely shaped ass jiggling all over his face made him erect.

Dovakhiin noticed the thief's cock hard as a rock with his Argonian juice dripping out of it.

"Ah, you appreciate a fine ass don't you Marsh friend?" Dovakhiin said mockingly as he placed his hand on Jaree-Ra's butt, making it jiggle in the Argonian thief's face a bit.

The Argonian Thief had his face on Jaree-Ra's ass for a while, feeling the feel off his but covering his face, Dovakhiin walked up behind them, crouched down, and then started spanking the Argonian Thief on the ass, every spank made him jump and move, making him push his face further into the pillow-like feel of Jaree-Ra's ass.

"Stmp" the Argonian said being spanked while being smothered by Jaree-Ra's nice covering ass, Jaree-Ra had a look of embarrassment on his face as he could feel his balls being stimulated by the Argonian's face wedge his his butt, jiggling around him and moving.

As Jaree-Ra was feeling his ass giving the Argonian a smother, he was feeling humiliated, he couldn't bear being in this position with another Argonian's face gripped on his booty, he could feel his cheeks moving up and down in the Argonian's face as he was smothering it with his behind.

Then suddenly, Dovakhiin blasted his paralysis spell on the Argonian Theif, making his face just go right up to Jaree-Ra's ass as his body just fell into position, dragging his argonian neck and face, his Argonian teeth and nose grinding along Jaree-Ra's butt, the sensation was too much for Jaree-Ra to control, as he felt the Argonian grind his face and teeth along his butt as it jiggled, he could feel come just bursting out of him, days worth of spankings and having another Argonian rub up on his naked body.

"Jaree-Ra by the God's give him some room to breathe." Dovakhiin scorched.

Jaree-Ra could hear whistles and laughing coming from the other Argonians, this was the most embarrassing moment of Jaree-Ra's life, and it's just getting worse!

The shear embarrassment Jaree-Ra felt was immeasurable, his face was blushing brighter and redder than a Daedric Heart.

Derkeethus took footsteps up to the Argonian Theif, mockingly telling him "If you want to get your face off of riding Jaree-Ra's ass, you're gonna have to finish it off with some spanks."

To be continued.


End file.
